


in a heartbeat

by followingthesky



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Man Wonwoo, Fluff, I'm so sorry carats I married Jun off but it was for the plot I swear, M/M, Photographer Mingyu, also boosoonseok YAY, boo being extra divaboo here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followingthesky/pseuds/followingthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu finds himself drawn to him, to his effortlessly handsome features and slender frame, to the way the sunlight reflects off his dark hair just so, to the slight scrunch of his nose when he smiles. </p><p>For the first time in his life, Mingyu forgets to take a photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Wonwoo's recovery, here's a meanie fic YAYY <3 It was supposed to be really short but I don't know what happened, but oh well!
> 
> Also I'm freaking proud to be a carat. I'll always be proud to stan these beautiful boys and I'm sure you guys all feel me ^_^
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic!

Capturing memories. Grasping moments, however fleeting, and freezing them for all eternity. Framing windows that look into the past.

That’s what photography is. Requiring skill and talent, and maybe just the right amount of luck, it is just as delicate an art form as any. And that’s just what _he_ is. Mingyu is a photographer.

 

 _Or at least, that’s what I’d like to be_ , he muses, cracking a grin as he slings his camera bag onto one broad shoulder. Careful not to crease his newly iron-pressed suit, he slides onto a chair to put his dress shoes on.

Straightening himself, he glances at a mirror and adjusts his tie somewhat nervously before leaving through the front door, checking his watch as he fumbles with the keys. He’s early, but better early than late, he thinks, nodding to himself. When his phone buzzes, he pauses to whip it out of his pocket.

 

He picks up on the third ring. “What’s up, Minghao?”

 

His friend’s accented voice drifts from the other end of the line. “Hey Mingyu. You driving to the wedding later?”

 

He nods, though he knows the Chinese boy isn’t around to see it, and putting his keys away, continues down the stairs. “Yeah. I got Seokmin to let me have the car today. Leaving the dorm now.”

 

“Great.” Minghao sounds relieved. “Listen, could you give me a lift from my place? I totally forgot the car would be out for maintenance today, and I’m running too tight on cash for a cab.”

 

Mingyu checks the time again. Minghao’s dorm at his university is a little out of the way, but they would make it with time to spare if the traffic’s good. “Okay, but you owe me one.”

 

“Hey,” he snickers as he hears the familiar protesting voice of the other. “I got you the invite!”

 

Mingyu scrunches his nose at the reply. Well, that was technically true. But still. “I told you I wanted to come as the _photographer_ , Minghao.” He wedges his phone in between his ear and shoulder as he searches for the car key. “Not a guest. I hardly even know Junhui.”

 

“Well it was either both or none, so suck it. And Jun-ge’s happy to have you.”

 

“Uh huh.” Only half paying attention by this point, Mingyu successfully unlocks the car door and slips in without mishap, inserting the key into the ignition. “He’s happy cuz I’m doing it for free, that’s what.” But the lighthearted tone of his voice told them both that he was joking. They both knew very well that Mingyu was always happy to take on a job, not for any money earned, but to fuel his own passion for photography. “I’m hanging up. Will be there in twenty.”

 

Minghao, knowing not to push the topic any further, lets out a long, exasperated sigh. “See you later.”

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

 

“You look nice.”

 

This remark promptly has Mingyu checking his reflection in the rearview mirror, hand fixing a nonexistent cowlick in his styled hair. After all, he _had_ earned himself an invitation to the wedding, if only as Minghao’s friend-slash-photographer, and it was only right to attend appropriately groomed.

 

The latter rolls his eyes in the shotgun seat. “Dude, stop fixing yourself. You’re even worse then Jun-ge, and at least _he_ actually has a reason to be fussy over himself today.”

 

“That's true,” Mingyu muses thoughtfully. “We wouldn’t want a guest outshining the groom on his big day, would we?”

 

Minghao rightfully chooses to ignore him, opting to scroll through his phone. Mingyu grins.

 

 

They arrive just on time as part of the steady trickle of people filling the entrance hall of the church, exchanging polite introductions with strangers as Mingyu produces his camera from its bag. The many windows of the quaint church provide beautiful natural lighting, the sun shining upon equally radiant smiles, everyone present to celebrate the joyous occasion.

 

He wastes no time in capturing it, the raw emotion blanketing the atmosphere, the undercurrent of excitement hiding beneath the serene exterior, like an ocean swell waiting to burst forth in a wave. And the purity of it all, the honesty behind every movement, every word said, every ray of light, caught by his lens in half a heartbeat.

 

Tilting the lens down to review his photo, Mingyu smiles. His best photos are the ones that breathe life.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

 

Everyone is seated, Mingyu having secured a spot right by the aisle, near the back so as to take pictures freely, when the groom arrives. He’s too busy handling his camera to join in on the applause, hands preoccupied with adjusting the focus of his lens. Next to him, Minghao claps enthusiastically, eyes lit and smile bright.

 

He’s met Wen Junhui a couple of times, so he quickly recognizes the blonde man and gets a few close ups of his beaming face. Satisfied, he pans the camera out a little to expand the shot, and his breath catches in his throat.

 

 _Oh my god_ , he thinks.

 

Now, Mingyu’s always considered himself above average looking, if he did say so himself. And Junhui’s looking exceptionally handsome today, hair done up and a head-turner in his white tuxedo.

But what catches his eye that moment isn’t even the star of the ceremony, but the man whose hand is firm on his shoulder, smile gentle but proud. A boutonniere is pinned to the left lapel of his black suit jacket – Junhui’s best man. He is clearly dressed down to emphasize the groom’s presence at the altar, but Mingyu finds himself drawn to him, to his effortlessly handsome features and slender frame, to the way the sunlight reflects off his dark hair just so, to the slight scrunch of his nose when he smiles.

 

For the first time in his life, Mingyu forgets to take a photo.

 

When music starts playing, indicating the arrival of the bride, Mingyu blinks. The tall boy inwardly berates himself for getting distracted during a job, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from the beautiful man in favor of turning his lens in the direction of the aisle. The bride, a gorgeous lady in a flowing gown with an elaborate train walks down the aisle arm in arm with an older man, hair greying and smile wrinkles around his eyes. It’s hard to get a good angle when seated, but Mingyu manages a few good shots of the pair, thankful for the abundance of light spilling into the hall.

 

 _Most of the pictures taken in here probably won’t need any editing_ , he thinks offhandedly.

 

When the bride arrives at the groom’s side, Mingyu has to make a conscious effort to keep his eyes on the loving couple and not the unassuming-yet-still-extremely-attractive best man on the side, who is currently listening with rapt attention to the priest’s speech. He snaps photo after photo of the couple saying their vows, the rings being placed on slender fingers and he even gets a perfect shot of the kiss, smiling crookedly as he presses down on the shutter. Only after all that is done does he timidly allow his gaze to wander over to where mystery man stands, hands coming together in a slow clap, sound lost amidst the hearty applause resonating throughout the hall.

 

Hiding behind his lens, Mingyu examines his face more closely. There is a mysterious allure to his features, an intensity in his gaze not unlike that of a magazine model. His skin is pale, a stark contrast to Mingyu’s own dark tan, with not a blemish in sight.

 

 _What even is this guy_ , Mingyu marvels. He clicks the shutter just as the man turns to smile towards a small boy sitting in the first row. Probably a blurry shot, he pouts as he peers at the camera screen to check.

 

In the photo, mystery man’s face is slightly blurry around the edges as he turns, hair floating with the motion. The light washes over his glowing form, giving the picture an ethereal quality as he looks past the camera, lips slightly parted in the tiniest of smiles.

Eyes widening, Mingyu feels his heart race in his chest.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

 

“Minghao,” Mingyu hisses at his friend as the crowd bustles to the post-ceremony reception. “Minghao.” When the shorter boy looks at him questioningly, he continues. “Care to tell me who _exactly_ that really attractive best man of Junhui’s was?”

 

“Ah, Jun-ge’s best man?” Minghao scratches his chin thoughtfully. “That’d be Wonwoo-hyung. He’s nice. I’ve only met him a couple of times though? Don’t really know him all that well.” He shrugs, dismissing the subject. Mingyu, however, isn’t ready to.

 

“How old is he? Do you know? Is he still studying? Wait. What’s his last name again?”

 

Minghao gives him a knowing, sideways glance. “From what I know, he’s still single, so get off my case and knock yourself out.” Leaning sideways to peek over Mingyu’s shoulder, he beams. “Oh, there’s Jun-ge!” He declares. “Let me go say hi. See ya later!” He scampers off, leaving a sputtering, red-faced Mingyu in his wake.

 

As he struggles to compose himself, a redheaded boy saunters up to him. He glances around before leaning towards Mingyu, giving him a once over before shooting him a winning smile.

 

“So. Intel on the best man, yes?” He begins in a conspiratorial whisper. He beckons Mingyu with a hand to get closer. Bewildered, Mingyu blinks, but leans in to hear him better nonetheless. “Jeon Wonwoo. Born July 17th 1996\. From Changwon. Blood type A. Third year at Korea National University of the Arts. Modern music major. Likes reading books and watching movies. And yes, currently single. Homosexual, but not openly so. Scared of dogs.” Having finished his rant, the redhead leans back, looking immensely proud of himself. Mingyu stares at him, equal parts amazed and horrified.

 

“Uh.” The photographer says very coherently. He is very confused, but the boy has just provided him with very useful information. He didn’t know that mystery man went to his university. But more importantly at the moment, diva boy is currently looking at Mingyu expectantly, as if waiting for a reply. “….Thanks?”

 

Arms crossed, diva boy flicks his fringe out of his eyes.

 

“Seungkwan’s the name.” He announces. “Boo Seungkwan, but Seungkwan’s fine. My friends call me divaboo though, so take your pick. First year vocal major, same uni. Blood type B. I’m from Jeju. The rest of my family’s back there though, but the bride’s my family friend, and so I’m here as the Boo representative. Nice to meet you, Kim Mingyu-sunbaenim!” He sticks out a hand for Mingyu to shake, but said boy is a little freaked out by this point.

 

“How do you know my name?” He is pretty sure he has never met the sassy freshman in his life.

 

Seungkwan sniffs, taking his unshaken hand and placing it on his hip, the other making gestures in the air. “I’m Boo Seungkwan.” He says by matter of explanation. When Mingyu continues to stare at him blankly, he sighs dramatically. “I make it my business to keep tabs on all the top students in our school,” he says matter-of-factly. “It is only natural if I want to surpass you all and become the best quality the school has to offer.”

 

Mingyu isn’t entirely convinced about the whole ‘keeping tabs’ explanation, but chooses not to question it.

 

“Ah,” he says instead. Seungkwan peers up owlishly at his face.

 

“You’re not very articulate, are you, sunbae,” he observes. “It must be the whole ‘speaking through your work’ thing you film students have got going on.” He nods understandingly towards the camera hanging around Mingyu’s neck.

 

Mingyu opens his mouth to argue, but Seungkwan is already on another topic.

 

“In any case, I think you’ve got a pretty good chance with Wonwoo-hyung.” He tilts his head thoughtfully as Mingyu flails. “I’m not sure what his ideal type is,” he admits reluctantly, unhappy with the bit of information that had escaped his grasp, “but you’ve definitely got a chance. Hwaiting!” He gives Mingyu an earnest thumbs up. Brain still in the midst of processing everything, the taller boy nods slowly. Mistaking his pause for hesitance, Seungkwan reaches up to pat Mingyu’s shoulder reassuringly.

 

“Don’t you worry one bit,” he beams. “Despite my personality, I know how to keep a secret, hyung!” Mingyu notes the change in honorific. “Your secret’s safe with me!”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

 

With Minghao nowhere in sight, Seungkwan acts as a sort of guide for Mingyu, introducing him to other guests and ushering people to have their photos taken, which Mingyu is grateful for. In between photo sessions, they make idle conversation, and Mingyu finds out that Seungkwan is good friends with his roommate, Seokmin, who is in the same course.

 

“Come hang out with us sometime!” The younger offers enthusiastically. “There’s another friend, Soonyoung-hyung, who’d love to meet you. He’s one of the best dancers in third year, it would be cool to photograph a dancer right? I know you don’t do that a lot, I’ve seen your exhibitions.”

 

Mingyu laughs, beginning to accept the redhead’s stalker-like tendencies. “That’d be great,” he admits truthfully. “Thanks Boo.”

 

“What can I say?” Seungkwan shrugs. “I’m amazing. I can’t help it, really.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

 

Junhui’s really happy with the photos, thanking him profusely in the reply to the email Mingyu had sent with all the pictures attached. Mingyu grins, relieved.

 

He thinks back to the wedding the week before. In the end, he hadn’t seen Wonwoo again, Seungkwan learning from Junhui that he had to leave earlier to attend to something at home. Mingyu had eavesdropped on them, pouting, pretending to scroll through his images. He only had that one photo of him. He sighs.

 

Hearing Seokmin calling for him from the hallway, he grabs his bag and camera. Checking that he as all his valuables, he leaves the room, joining Seokmin for lunch with Seungkwan, whom he hadn’t seen since the wedding.

 

When they reach the café, surprisingly, it isn’t Seungkwan he spots first. It’s the head of wild platinum blonde hair atop a guy whose wild gestures rival the redhead’s, said redhead listening with rapt attention to whatever the blonde is saying as Seokmin spots the pair too and makes a beeline for them.

 

“Yo!” Seokmin greets, dragging Mingyu along. Seungkwan waves, gesturing towards the blonde.

 

“Mingyu! This is Kwon Soonyoung-hyung, the dancer I was telling you about the other day,” he introduces. “Born June 15th, 1996. Blood type B. From Namyangju. Black belt in Taekwondo. Prefers apples over bananas.”

 

Soonyoung waves, smiling. “Hey there,” he greets. “Apples are great,” he adds. The blonde clearly is used to Seungkwan, who then turns to him. Divaboo makes a grand gesture in Mingyu’s direction.

 

“This is Kim Mingyu-hyung!” Seungkwan exclaims. “Well, not a hyung to you I suppose, since you’re older. Born April 6th, 1997, from Anyang. Second year photography and filmmaking major. Blood type B like us! Prefers pig feet over pork belly. Really good at cooking, him and Seokmin-hyung could probably open a restaurant if they wanted to.”

 

Mingyu has the sense not to ask Seungkwan how he knows all that, instead opting to smile at Soonyoung and taking a seat.

 

They’re a fun bunch, Mingyu finding himself fitting in with the group pretty comfortably. They have lots of common interests and a similar sense of humor, and Seokmin laughs till he tears up once, pizza sauce smeared on his cheek, and Mingyu whips his camera out because the shot was simply _golden_.

 

“Ah, that’s right! Mingyu-yah,” Soonyoung pipes up, turning to him. Mingyu’s eyebrows raise in curiosity, mouth still full of food and camera in hand. “I’ve got a project coming up where I have to submit a short film of me dancing, do you think you could help me with that?”

 

Mingyu’s eyes light up. “Sure thing, hyung!” He gives Soonyoung a thumbs up after swallowing his mouthful of food. “I’d really like to get some good shots of a dancer moving for my portfolio too, this’ll be great.”

 

Soonyoung fist pumps the air, triumphant. “Nice!”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

 

Mingyu is late.

 

No. Mingyu is _very_ late. He’s so late he even sacrificed his lunch to rush across campus to where the dance studios are, climbing the stairs two at a time till he reached the studio that Soonyoung booked for their session. Soonyoung’s chill and fun, but he’s also one of the top dancers in the entire university for a reason, and Mingyu doesn’t want to see him pissed.

 

“Hyung,” he rushes in, out of breath. He pauses to brace one hand on the wall and the other on his knee, head bowed. “I’m sorry!” He starts rambling. “I was running late, my supervisor held me back and I skipped lunch to get here quick but I’m still really late…” he trails off, trying to catch his breath.

 

After a while, there is still no reply, and Mingyu looks up, confused.

 

And proceeds to choke on his own spit, reducing him to a coughing mess, hand over his mouth and eyes tearing up.

 

Because just across the empty studio, the lone person who Mingyu has assumed was Soonyoung when he rushed in, was apparently not Kwon Soonyoung at all.

 

Of course, _of course_ it just had to be Jeon Wonwoo.

 

 _Why now,_ Mingyu groans internally. _Why_.

 

Now, ever since Mingyu had found out that they attended the same university, he’d bore in mind the possibility of them meeting on campus, even actively looking out for the former in the hallways in between classes and at the various eateries around the university. And as a result he was always on guard, so in the event that they _did_ meet, he’d be ready for it and not be a bumbling buffoon for his first impression towards the other. The definition of a bumbling buffoon? Basically what he is now, hunched over in a fit of coughs, eyes watery, and not to mention red-faced and sweaty from running across the entire campus finding this place.

 

To make matters worse, through his tears, he sees Wonwoo stride quickly across the room towards him, expression equal parts alarmed and concerned. Mingyu tries to raise a hand in his direction to tell him that _No, don’t come any closer, I am COMPLETELY FINE_ but Wonwoo either doesn’t get the message or is just too kind of a soul to let Mingyu suffer on his own. When he reaches Mingyu’s side, he places a tentative hand on Mingyu’s back, rubbing it soothingly till his coughs die down. Mingyu brushes the back of his hand across his face, trying to regain some semblance of composure. He takes a deep breath.

 

“You okay?” Wonwoo asks him. His voice is really deep, deeper than Mingyu’s own.

 

Mingyu doesn’t know whether to feel happy or horrified. He tries for somewhere in between.

 

“I’m… fine,” he all but squeaks out. Cringing, he clears his throat, eyes determinedly fixed on the floor. “Sorry, I must’ve gotten the wrong studio…”

 

“You were supposed to meet Soonyoung here, right?” Despite himself, Mingyu’s head snaps up, surprised. Up close, the other boy’s dark eyes look at him curiously. His fringe falls across his forehead, not swept back like the last time Mingyu saw him, and he’s dressed in a simple black T-shirt and jeans. Mingyu thinks he’s even more attractive like this.

He hopes the red in his face can be mistaken for exhaustion from running.

 

He realizes he’s staring, and abruptly takes a step back, hand reaching to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. “Uh, yeah. How’d you know?”

 

“I’m helping Soonyoung with the music for his project,” Wonwoo tells him. He holds up a CD case. “He just asked me to leave it here and he would come over to get it later.”

 

 _Ahh_. Mingyu nods slowly. It does make sense, now that he thinks about it. What were the chances, though, of Soonyoung working with _Wonwoo_ , of all people?

 

“Mingyu, right?” Said boy is startled out of his thoughts by his name coming from the other boy’s mouth. “I thought you looked familiar. I saw you at Jun’s wedding.” He sticks out a hand, smiling. Mingyu notes how his nose scrunches up cutely as his lips pull back across perfectly straight teeth. “I’m Wonwoo, by the way. Jeon Wonwoo.”

 

Biting back a _yeah, I already know,_ Mingyu shakes the hand, trying for a smile. “Nice to meet you,” he beams. _He recognizes me!_ “And yeah, Kim Mingyu. Second year film and photography major.”

 

“Third year in modern music,” Wonwoo replies. “And I guessed as much,” he chuckles, gesturing to Mingyu’s camera bag. “I saw some of the photos you took last week. You’re really talented.”

 

“Not really, but thanks for the compliment,” Mingyu blushes, ecstatic. He is no stranger to compliments, but this one is significant to him. _Jeon Wonwoo has seen my work. Jeon Wonwoo LIKES my work._

 

“There weren’t any pictures of me though,” the other man says jokingly. “That’s a shame.” Ah, that’s right. Mingyu hadn’t sent the only photo he had of Wonwoo to Junhui. The photo just seemed a little too intimate – he wanted to keep it for himself.

 

Smiling sheepishly, Mingyu is saved from having to reply the other by the buzzing of his phone in his pocket. He shoots Wonwoo an apologetic look before retrieving the call. It’s from Soonyoung.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Mingyu!” Soonyoung sounds out of breath. “I’m really sorry! My schedule got pushed back and I literally just got released from class. I’ve got another module after this, so I’ll only be there at six! Is that okay with you?” He sounds a little anxious. “We could schedule it for another day if you’re busy!”

 

Mingyu looks at the clock. It’s half past one now. He doesn’t have anything planned for the rest of the day, so he tells Soonyoung as much. The grateful rambling thanks he receives from the other makes him crack a smile. Soonoyung was adorably endearing, if nothing else. After hanging up, he slides his phone back into his pocket, letting out a resigned sigh.

 

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asks. Mingyu pouts.

 

“Soonyoung’s rescheduled to this evening, so I’ve got time to kill.”

 

Wonwoo chuckles. “Soonyoung’s like that, you’ll get used to it.” He walks over to the small table at the other side of the studio and sets the CD case down on it. “You haven’t eaten, have you? Wanna grab a bite at the café with me?” He points to a cozy café outside the window. “Just that one over there.”

 

Going to eat with Wonwoo? Just the two of them? Mingyu doesn’t know how it came down to this, but he’s not complaining. “Yeah, I’d like that!” He hopes he doesn’t sound too enthusiastic.

 

“Great. The studio’s pretty safe, so you could leave your stuff here if you’d like.”

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, scandalized. “No way!” He exclaims, clutching his camera bag to his chest. “This camera is more important than my life! It’s coming with us. Let’s go."

 

As Mingyu turns to exit the studio, he misses the fond smile directed at his retreating form.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

 

They end up staying at the café for hours, food long gone, chatting about school and just life in general. Mingyu learns the general things, that Wonwoo and Soonyoung have been buddies for years, going through most of middle and high school together. He learns that the other has been doing music his whole life, starting out with classical music from a young age and discovering a knack for modern music only recently. And as they talk, Mingyu also learns the little things, that the obsidian-eyed man loves reading romance novels and watching horror films, and likes listening to sad music before bed.

 

The more they talk, the more Mingyu sees Wonwoo for who he is as a person, melting off the image of the untouchable idol that he could only admire from afar. He weaves past the grace and elegance that the other carries himself with and indulgences himself in the imperfections, in the painfully bad puns, in the part of the other that was relatable and comforting and so pleasantly human. As time passes, Mingyu finds himself falling hard.

 

At precisely five forty-five pm, Mingyu glances at his phone, checking the time.

 

“Gah! It’s this late already?” He pouts, looking back to Wonwoo apologetically. “I really would love to stay, but it’s about time I headed back over to the studios.”

 

The other nods in understanding, moving to stand up. “Okay. I’ll get the check. I’m the one who asked you out here, after all.”

 

“No no!” Mingyu objects, shaking his head vigorously. He fumbles around for his wallet. “I would’ve come out to eat anyways, We’ll split it.”

 

Brushing him off, Wonwoo is already on his way to the cashier. He’s already paid by the time Mingyu reaches him, wallet in hand. “Too late, slowpoke. Maybe next time.”

 

That last comment doesn’t go unnoticed by Mingyu, who grins crookedly, a light blush forming. “Next time? Already planning a second date now, are we?” He jokes.

 

Wonwoo shoots him a sideways smile that sends Mingyu’s heart hammering in his chest. “I don’t see why not. You free this Saturday? I’ll take you out.”

 

 _Wait what?_ Mingyu stares at Wonwoo’s side profile, wondering if he heard correctly. He decides to push his luck. “Well I’m paying,” he says slowly, trying to sound nonchalant, “so technically _I’ll_ be taking _you_ out.”

 

Mingyu’s mystery man smiles. “It’s a date.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

“Ah, they’re coming!”

 

Soonyoung, who was practicing in front of the mirror, looks over to his friend at his spot at the far end of the room. Said boy is currently crouched down, his head peeking just over the windowsill. He has neither hat nor hood, so he settles for pulling his sweater over his head in a poor attempt to disguise his red hair. Soonyoung thinks that his position looks rather uncomfortable. He watches as the boy straightens up, sweater falling down into place as he backs cautiously away from the window. Determining that he is no longer in sight of the two he was spying on, the boy whirls around to face the blonde.

 

“Well then!” Seungkwan says breezily, looking pleased with himself. “I shall take my leave.”

 

Soonyoung crosses his arms. “I’m pretty sure Mingyu hates me now,” he laments. “So you owe me, divaboo.”

 

Seungkwan tsks. “But hyung!” He exclaims dramatically. He makes an elaborate gesture at the window. “It was a success! Just look at them! They look so happy!” He proceeds to drag Soonyoung by the arm to the window.

 

Spotting the pair, Soonyoung peeks out cautiously, his curiosity winning out. Wonwoo is currently saying something to the other, fond smile on his face. Soonyoung raises his eyebrows. He’s quite sure he’s never seen that exact expression on his dark haired friend before. Next to him, the tall boy, Mingyu, is sporting a wide, giddy grin.

 

“They’re quite the attractive pair, aren’t they,” he says before he can stop himself.

 

Seungkwan’s face is smug as he replies. “Of course they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Meanie is seriously goals, if not as a couple then as best friends (not to mention they're both damn attractive I feel you Hoshi)
> 
> This fic was far from perfect, but thank you so much for reading!


End file.
